Farrin
Farrin is a big country mainly inhabited by humans. Its capital is Empyros and is currently, since 3510 NE, under the rule of Marrek Copperborn. It has around 17 million inhabitants. Geography Farrin is a peninsula neighbouring the countries of Deltile, Seasort, and the city state Dagurazo. It lies next to the Sea of Pelagos, the Kraken’s Sea, and the Long Sea. One big mountain range divides Farrin from Deltile and Seasort: the Monshillos Mountains. From these mountains flow the Short River and the Fork-End River, among some smaller ones. Some notable landmarks include the Thorn Forest, Monte Woods, and the Materlake. Farrin is divided into 4 provinces, Silvos, Lagos, Crescentia, and Basileus, with Grim Buckingham, Gorstag Greycastle, Darwin Shortstyg, and Marrek Copperborn as the leaders respectively. The capital of Silvos is Silve, the one from Lagos is Dromos, Crescentia has Nautorium as its capital and Empyros is the capital of Basileus. History Farrin was founded in 0 NE by the humans from the fallen state of Atlantis, 20,000 years after humans were made by Claeus and given life by Aquam. Farrin was first called Far-In. * 676 NE: Moraes gives the Elves the country of Sylva, formerly the country of goblins. Various goblinoids flee to Far-In. Hobgoblins discover the Underpass in the Monshillos mountains and set up a camp in the caves. * 788 NE: Far-In is officially renamed to Farrin, after it was already the informal name. * 1789 NE: Arcen, a powerful wizard, becomes the first court mage of Dromos. Around a 100 years later he dies and becomes a lich. * 2520 NE: Seyrath, the Enchanter, and Tharis, the Necromancer, kill the six other mages of Dromos and transform the king, queen, and prince into horrible beasts imprisoned in the Maze of Sispolith. Some of the servants are transformed into Minotaurs. * 3173 NE: The immortal Seyrath has conquered Norethrope. Farrin and Sylva prepare for war. Dwarves and dragonborn, who had to flee from their countries, join the “Draconic Forces”. The name comes from the fact that a few metallic dragons help these armies. * 3215 NE: The war starts. Most battles are fought by the Sapphire River, but sea battles at the Sea of Pelagos aren’t uncommon either. * 3222 NE: The gods mosty side with their own races, and Aquam grants water elementals and angels as soldiers. Seyrath is actively wreaking havoc, attacking Farrin and Deltile with fire elementals, undead, and expendable demons. * 3290 NE: At 20 years, Guthor Copperborn becomes the king of Farrin. * 3297 NE: The Scaled Arm is established by Delacs Silvertongue. Xeo the Foreseeing and Gorbal the Flaming join him as his most important lieutenants. * 3320 NE: 200 years after the Seyrazian Empire was founded it comes to an end. Failing to kill Seyrath, they imprison him in the nefarious Somni Mountains with the help of dwarves. * 3510 NE: Marrek Copperborn becomes the king of Farrin. * 3519 NE: Now 'Army' The Draconic Forces was the name the collective armies of Deltile and Farrin at the time of the Seyrazian Empire. It also included forces from refugees of other countries, and dragons, which inspired the name. It had almost 2 million combatants, of which: *1 million infantry troops (mostly humans, dwarves, and dragonborn, but also elves, halflings, and gnomes) *500,000 cavalry troops (riding on horses, griffons, hippogriffs, and very rarely dragons) *250,000 archers (mostly elves, humans, and dragonborn, but also halflings, dwarves, and gnomes) *700 spellcasters (wizards, sorcerers, and clerics) *50 metallic dragons (of which 14 brass, 12 bronze, 14 copper, 6 silver and 4 gold dragons.) The army Farrin has today is much smaller but impressive nonetheless. It has almost 18,000 soldiers, of which: * 10,000 infantry troops, which are peasants who have to fight in wartime * 5000 cavalry troops, which consist purely of trained combatants and rarely nobles * 2500 archers, of which two-thirds are peasants and one-thirds trained combatants * 10 spellcasters, of which most are war wizards * 40 Rangers of the King, who are stationed in the provinces in teams of ten. They fight in wars with their bows but also function as secret agents for the king personally. Category:Country Category:Muladesia